


Donghyuck's Barber Shop

by Do_Droca



Series: The Wonderful Joys of Parenthood [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beauty Guru Donghyuck, Best Friends, Dad!Jaehyun, Dad!Taeyong, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, It's always Donghyuck isn't it, Jisung sweetie I'm so sorry, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung Are Siblings, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Stupidity, Taeyong I'm sorry too, Teenagers, kid!donghyuck, kid!jaemin, kid!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Droca/pseuds/Do_Droca
Summary: It begins, as most things begin, with Donghyuck, and ends with a browless Jisung.Or: Donghyuck is eager to expand his services so Donghyuck's Salon evolves into Donghyuck's Barber Shop, like a fucked up Pokemon, or something.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Platonic Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: The Wonderful Joys of Parenthood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749424
Comments: 51
Kudos: 140





	Donghyuck's Barber Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to another one of my shitty fics. Yes, I am here, it is here. Yes, that's happening.
> 
> Have I been dead this whole time? Maybe. Did I start 4 other WIPs (that I clearly won't finish anytime soon since I have like, 7 other WIPs on hold that I should probably finish oh my god oh my god) and wholeheartedly ignored the Parenthood series? Yeah. Am I bothered by it? A lil bit, but the death grip UNI's got on me makes me forget to take something as trivial as a shower sometimes, so you gotta bear with me.
> 
> Anyways, this is something I wrote back in October and finally remembered to finish last night. Shitshow part 6? Dig in.
> 
> PS. To all new readers, this might be a part of a series, but nothing makes sense, so you don't really have to read the previous parts.

**Epiphany**

"Dude, since when does Jisung have a unibrow?"

Jaemin wholeheartedly ignores Donghyuck's question in favor of killing yet another kid, smashing his keys with such vigor Donghyuck has no other option but to wonder how on earth are there any keys even left on his goddamn keyboard. Jisung, on the other hand, almost falls out of his bed once he hears the question, though _fall off_ would be a better term considering the fact he was hanging upside down from his top bunk before the sudden query.

It is Wednesday, and Donghyuck's parents are both gone for the day. Donghyuck, not in the mood to take care of himself, decided the best thing he can do is invite himself over to Jaemin's—uncle Taeyong might act like he hates his guts, but Donghyuck _knows_ he secretly has a soft spot for him, and that he loves taking care of him like the true mother-hen he is. It is a _fact_. He even offered to make his favorite dish for dinner when they were driving back from school.

_He did it out of pity_ , Jaemin said, and Donghyuck ignored it, busy sucking up to uncle Taeyong and hoping he could get him to make some dessert as well. Oh, it is _so clear_ Donghyuck is his favorite. Jaemin's jealous ass can suck it.

They have been in Jaemin's and Jisung's room since then, waiting for dinner, doing nothing particularly interesting. Jaemin has been playing PUBG, Jisung has been bothering Donghyuck, Donghyuck has been ignoring Jisung. Just the usual.

Well, it _was_ the usual up until Jisung decided to show Donghyuck he can dangle from his bed upside down like a limp noodle, and Donghyuck caught a glimpse of his bare forehead.

"Damn, look at that," his mouth opens in disbelief. "Jisung!"

The said boy is red as a tomato; whether it is because of all the blood that had rushed into his head when he was hanging upside down or because he is embarrassed, it is not clear. Donghyuck is amused nonetheless.

"A unibrow!"

Jisung throws a plushie at him but misses, and it hits Jaemin instead. "Shut up!"

The boy's brother pauses his game with a sigh, swiveling around so he could look his friend in the eye. "Hyuck, why the fuck would Jisung's unibrow be any of my concern."

"Because it's nasty as fuck."

Donghyuck's answer is followed by yet another whiny _shut up,_ and Jaemin pinches his nose, sensing an upcoming fiasco. He tries again.

"Hyuck, why the fuck would Jisung's unibrow be any of my— _wait, no_. Why the fuck would Jisung's unibrow be any of _your_ concern?"

Donghyuck stares at him, and then he repeats: " _Because it's nasty as fuck_."

"He's like, 12. Let him be."

"I'm 13!" Jisung corrects his brother.

Jaemin shoots him a look. "Okay. He's like, _13_ ," he corrects himself and repeats, "Let him be."

Donghyuck, of course, does the exact opposite.

He gets up and walks over to the bunk bed, pulling at Jisung's arm to get him to come down, but the other does not budge. He bites Donghyuck's hand and glues himself to the wall the beds are pushed against, trying to get out of the other boy's reach, but it only prompts Donghyuck to climb up and get him himself. They wrestle, and Jaemin watches it all from the safety of his chair, refusing to meddle.

"C'mon, fucker, let me see," Donghyuck pins him down to the mattress, barely avoiding getting hit in the balls. "Let me assess the damage!"

" _Let me go_ ," Jisung whines, desperately trying to free himself out of Donghyuck's hold, but Donghyuck is almost a head taller and way heavier. "Jaem, tell him to let me go!"

"Donghyuck, let him go," Jaemin drones in the most monotone voice he can muster.

Donghyuck ignores him. "This is for your own good, kiddo," he tells Jisung, and the boy promptly tries to knee him in the balls again. Jaemin can only hope they will not break the bed with all that jostling.

"No one gives a crap about his unibrow, Hyuck. You can barely see his eyes from his bangs, much less his eyebrows."

Donghyuck finally manages to pin the kid down. "Well, _Jaemin_ , unlike _you_ , _I_ am trying to be of help. Precautions? Have you ever heard about those? We better get that unibrow fixed before the others notice and start making fun of him. Middle school is _rough_ , man."

And though that might be true, one would be a fool to think Donghyuck does not have ulterior motives. Of course he does. Donghyuck loves to stir up things, especially when he is bored. Jaemin knows that too, but he does not think he has it in him to fight with Donghyuck.

"If they're going to tease him about anything, it's going to be about the fact he's 12 and watches Winx Club."

"Hey! I only watch it when there's nothing else to watch," Jisung pouts. "And I'm 13!"

"Yeah, _hey_ ," Donghyuck turns to look at Jaemin, offended on Jisung's behalf. "Why're you being a bully? Winx Club is _great,_ you uncultured swine."

Jaemin stares blankly at the two boys for a moment and then proceeds to turn around and go back to his game. There is no point in wasting time and brain cells on those two.

The two in question continue to wrestle, messing up Jisung's bed, kicking things off it by accident—Jisung is extremely lucky Jaemin left a heap of dirty clothes next to the ladder because when his phone slips off the edge of the mattress, it falls onto it. The pack of crackers he had shoved into the bedframe is not of such luck, falling to the floor with a thud. Things go on like that.

Now, here is the thing; Donghyuck can be rather persuasive when he wants to be, so no matter how smart or stubborn Jisung might be, he crumbles five minutes into Donghyuck's pestering. There is no point in resisting anyway; what Donghyuck wants, Donghyuck gets. Who is Jisung to disobey? Fat chances he would get labeled as a doomed sinner, and cursed by whichever god/demon that took Donghyuck under its wing if he did.

The older boy gets into his face almost immediately, and Jisung goes crosseyed trying to see his facial expression. Were his eyebrows—eyebrow?—really that bad? He never paid much attention to what is going on under his hair. His eyes are small and ugly, so he covers them with his bangs and avoids mirrors. Having a unibrow is the least of his worries.

"Now that I'm looking at it, it's not that bad," Donghyuck says, shoving his thumb between Jisung's eyebrows. Donghyuck has seen far worse. "You could still use a trim or something. This shit makes you look like a Neanderthal."

"You're not going near my head with scissors," Jisung announces immediately. He is not dumb. He knows what happened last time Donghyuck pretended to be a barber. Jaemin's hair still looks wonky even after three months of growing it out. "No."

"Who said anything about scissors?" Donghyuck's brows furrow for a moment, and then a wicked smile forms on his face. "Your dad owns a razor, doesn't he?"

It is easy for Jaemin to connect the dots, and he almost falls out of his chair when he swivels around.

" _Oh, hell no you won't_." 

**Discussing, Discussions, Conferencing, Agreements, Disagreements, Meetings**

Donghyuck calls him once, Donghyuck calls him twice. Donghyuck calls him seven times in a row, but still nothing. He will continue to call him until he answers, though. His papa raised no quitter.

"Do you want me to call him?" Jaemin asks, toying with the phone in his hands.

Donghyuck looks at the other phone sitting in his lap. His call goes to voicemail once again.

He scoffs. "Why the fuck would he answer _you_ if he is not answering _me_."

"Because it's me, and not you."

Donghyuck throws his phone onto the carpet and spreads his arms, obviously a bit irritated. "Fine! Do it! I'm telling you, he's not going to answer."

Jaemin nods.

Jaemin dials the number.

The boy answers immediately.

" _Tell Donghyuck he's annoying as fuck_ ," Renjun's voice booms through the speaker, monotone as always. The boy in question crawls closer to Jaemin almost immediately, furious and offended.

"I called you seven times!" He yells at the phone in Jaemin's lap, hoping Renjun can hear how mad he is. Renjun does, but he also does not seem to care.

" _Yeah, and tell me, is it because of something important? No. Leave me alone. I have an essay to write."_

If this were to be a cartoon, Donghyuck's jaw would drop to the floor. "How would you know it's _not_?"

Renjun is silent for a moment. " _Maths. The odds are in my favor. Only 1 out of 8 of our last calls was somewhat important._ "

It is Donghyuck turn to be silent. " _Well_ , I don't speak maths, so whatever."

Jaemin frowns at Donghyuck's words, knowing well the boy has an A in maths. Donghyuck ignores the look he is giving him, continuing to pester Renjun. "Do tell, would it be smarter to deal with a unibrow with a razor of tweezers? We don’t have Nair at our disposal."

Jaemin butts in, leaning in closer to his phone so Renjun could hear him better. "Just for the record, I am _strongly_ against a razor."

Renjun pauses, trying to remember what Nair is, but gives up almost immediately. " _Why are we discussing—you know what, nevermind. I don't know, I don’t have such problems_."

"I'm still voting for the razor. Jisung's squirmy, he won't be able to sit still, much less handle getting his eyebrows plucked," Donghyuck says.

" _Jisung's got a unibrow?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Why are you even bothered by the way Jisung's eyebrows look? He's like, 12_."

Donghyuck is about to repeat himself and say it is _nasty as fuck_ when Jisung springs from where he is sprawled across Jaemin's bed, yelling, "I'm 13!"

" _Alright, hotshot. You're 13_."

"So, what do you think? Razor, no?" Donghyuck asks once again.

" _I think you should fuck off and leave me alone_ ," Renjun replies.

"Please, Junnie," Jaemin pleads, sickeningly sweet. Renjun sighs. He never should have followed Swiss Cheese Yuta to that godforsaken barbecue two months ago. His life was far better when he did not know a certain Seo Donghyuck.

" _Who's doing it?_ "

"Who's doing what?"

" _Who's going to, you know, separate them?_ "

"Oh," Jaemin says. He looks up, catches sight of Donghyuck's challenging gaze, and coughs. "Donghyuck is."

" _Then razor is a big no unless it's the electric one_. _No sharp objects for him_. _We don't want blood_."

"What am I, 12?" Donghyuck asks, offended. He is a skillful shaver. Barber? Whatever. His dad has complimented him on his shaving skills multiple times (but whether Johnny's compliments are to be trusted or not when it comes to Donghyuck, that is a whole another story.)

"13," Jisung says on instinct, triggered by the number 12.

Both Donghyuck and Jaemin give him a look before turning back to Jaemin's phone. "So, an electric razor would be okay? Is that what you're saying?" Donghyuck asks.

" _Nothing's okay, but you seem dead set on doing it, so I'm trying to choose the least horrible option_."

"Always so helpful, Renjunnie," Donghyuck drones, rolling his eyes. He pulls Jisung closer, examining the state of his eyebrow(s?) once again. They could use an electric razor indeed, though Donghyuck would be much happier if they could use a good old disposal razor instead—he has got a pack of them at home, and he uses them to take care of the three measly hairs he has on his chin. It is great. Sometimes he even shaves his legs; Yangyang, his papa's old classmate's son, is a swimmer, and he introduced Donghyuck to the world of complete smoothness a year ago (though Donghyuck never had much hair to begin with.)

"Thank you, Junnie," Jaemin says, much more sincere than Donghyuck. "We'll keep you updated."

" _Please, don't_ ," is what Renjun says, and then he hangs up.

Jaemin opens his mouth but promptly closes it, speechless. Donghyuck stands up, and he grabs Jaemin's hand, pulling him up to his feet. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We gotta find me a razor."

Jaemin whines, "Are we really doing this?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to regret this," Jisung realizes.

" Of course."

**Saw It Once on Instagram**

Jisung is sitting on an upturned bucket Jaemin managed to steal from the basement without getting caught, wrapped in a humongous sheet of paper that is mimicking a cape. Donghyuck made it by tearing Jaemin's biology notebook apart and taping the pages together. It is ugly and crinkled, but of use. The notebook was empty anyway, save for a few doodles—Jaemin usually spends his biology class copying homework from Jeno. Jaemin spends most of his classes copying homework from Jeno.

Donghyuck slaps Jisung's hands away as soon as he starts playing with the DIY barber's cape, aware the boy will most likely ruin it if he keeps up with it. He put in a lot of effort to make it look nice, and though he failed, the least Jisung can do is not tear it apart.

The boy in question is practically shaking in his seat, and Donghyuck chooses to believe it is out of excitement, not fear. His hair is clipped back with a dozen of wooden clothespins, giving Donghyuck easier access to the caterpillar he has to divide.

"Pass me the sharpie."

Jaemin looks at Donghyuck's outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow, and then at his whole stance. "You're a surgeon now, too?"

"The sharpie, Mr. Jung."

Jisung does not like the roleplay, and he wastes no time saying it. "I don't like where this is going."

Jaemin passes Donghyuck a green sharpie he had lying on the desk nonetheless. "What do you even need a sharpie for?"

"For this," he says, and then slaps a ruler on Jisung's forehead, drawing a fat line across it in one swift motion.

Jaemin's jaw drops almost immediately, and he is standing frozen in his spot, not believing his eyes. Jisung does the exact opposite; he tries to swat Donghyuck's hands away from him, losing balance in the process and toppling over onto his ass with an undignified squeak. He does not hurt himself, but the paper barber cape tears at the sides, and Donghyuck gasps. 

"The cape!"

"His _forehead_!"

Jaemin moves fast, offering his hand to his brother that is sprawled across the floor while Donghyuck fusses over the ruined paper cape he spent 5 minutes making. They argue, but try to keep it down, both for their sake and for the sake of Taeyong's mental health; If he were to find out what they're up to, he would have a nervous breakdown.

Jisung is like a newborn calf, unable to get up. The cape is in the way. Jaemin tears it off him in one swift motion, and Donghyuck gives a small whine.

"What were you even trying to do?" Jaemin chides Donghyuck, stealing the sharpie from his hand. "Dumbass."

"My _best_."

Jaemin takes the ruler from him, too. "A ruler? Where did you even get a ruler?!"

"It was literally sitting on your desk," Donghyuck replies and promptly tries to steal it back. Jaemin clutches it to his chest. Donghyuck frowns. "Oh, c'mon. I need a ruler! And the sharpie."

"No, you don't," is what Jaemin says, shoving both the ruler and the sharpie into his pocket before turning around to face his brother.

Jisung is rubbing his forehead with his sleeve but in vain. The line is still there. Jaemin licks his thumb and presses it to Jisung's forehead, but before he could even try and smudge it, Donghyuck shoves him to the side and pulls Jisung's head away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you_ think you're doing? Is he supposed to walk around with a green line on his forehead?"

"You dumb fuck," the boy hisses and rips the sharpie out of Jaemin's hand. "I need it so I can _map_ the shape of his brows, make them _even_."

"What on earth are you even talking about?"

"Am I supposed to like, just go at it?" Donghyuck asks, bewildered. "I don't half-ass shit."

Jaemin squints. "You always half-ass shit."

"Can we do this another time?" Jisung mumbles against Donghyuck's ribs, held in a headlock by the boy. "I want to do this another time."

Donghyuck ignores him. "Can you like, trust me for once? I saw it on Instagram. It's legit."

"I always trust you, but you keep making me regret it."

"But no, like, Jaemin. I'm telling you, I saw it on Instagram. I know how to do it. I gotta map the top and the bottom part, and then decide how far apart they'll be and map that out, and the end bits, I gotta map that out too—"

"Jisung does not even have enough hair on him for you to be mapping shit out."

"I really want to do this another time," Jisung repeats himself. Donghyuck flicks his head.

"Shut up."

Jaemin, as per usual, goes against his better judgment and lets Donghyuck do as he pleases. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair—which finally began to resemble his old hair—and plops back into his gaming chair. Every fiber in his body is telling him he should not let Donghyuck do this, especially after the fiasco that happened months ago when the other shaved Jaemin's hair off, and yet, all Jaemin does is put on his headphones and go back to playing PUBG. The three wise monkeys are called wise for a reason.

 _See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil_.

See no Donghyuck, hear no Donghyuck, speak no Donghyuck. Donghyuck who? Jaemin has never heard of him.

So, as Jaemin busies himself playing PUBG, Donghyuck starts mapping out the shape of Jisung's future eyebrows with great precision, or with as much precision he can, considering the fact Jisung can not stay still even for a second. It is an absolute nightmare, trying to draw a straight line on a moving child's forehead, but Donghyuck is giving his gosh darn best, determined to give Jisung the eyebrows he deserves.

At last, he makes something that resembles two eyebrows. Though it is a far cry from the stuff he has seen on Instagram, he is rather proud of what he has done. His _first_ ever eyebrows, apart from the grat pair he has grown himself on his head.

"Pipsqueak, I think it's time for you to hand me the razor."

**Oops.**

It is a universally known fact that if Donghyuck is in charge of something, someone is inevitably going to end up in tears, and that someone is seldom Donghyuck himself (that is a lie. Donghyuck cries more often than a newborn, but that is not important right now). This time around, Jisung has the honor of being the crybaby, and he plays the role wonderfully.

"Oh my god, can you not," Donghyuck groans, trying to shush the younger so uncle Taeyong does not hear him wail.

"Holy shit," Jaemin says, taking off his headphones, alarmed by the sheer volume of his brother's wails. " _Donghyuck_."

"Don't _Donghyuck_ me. This is your fault!"

"How is any of this my fault?" He cries out, gesturing at Jisung's forehead where half of his left brow is missing.

"You startled me!" Donghyuck hisses, gesturing back at his computer and the ongoing battle that is happening on the screen. Jaemin's team does not look like they are too affected by his death. "How was I supposed to stay calm when you started screaming out of the blue."

"They killed me!" Jaemin defends himself. "And he's missing a brow!"

"He's missing half a brow."

"I'm missing a brow," Jisung gasps through his tears, still in the process of comprehending what has happened. He felt Donghyuck's hand slip as he was trimming his eyebrows, but he was not sure just how much damage the older boy caused—though by the look of pure horror he had on his face after it happened, it should have been obvious it is bad.

"He's overreacting, Sung," Donghyuck hisses, running a thumb over Jisung's browbone, smudging the green sharpie all over it. "It's just the front part. It's not that bad."

"He looks like a fool," Jaemin drones and slaps Donghyuck's hand away from his brother's face, albeit gently.

"I can shave a bit of his other brow off as well," the devil-boy suggests after a second or so. "Make it symmetrical."

Jisung kicks him in the shin. "No!"

Now, that was not a smart move. Jaemin can see the exact moment Donghyuck switches to his baby persona, and he groans as the other boy's eyes well up with tears.

"Come on, Hyuck, he didn't even kick you that hard," Jaemin mutters, although he knows very well his words will be of no help. Donghyuck's face still pulls into a grimace, and the first tear rolls down his cheek in dreadful silence. Jaemin groans again and turns to look at his brother. "Great. Look what you've done."

Jisung is bewildered. "Me? He shaved my eyebrow off, Jaem!"

"But you didn't have to kick him." he bites back. "You know he's sensitive!"

"You slapped his hand like, a dozen times today," he argues.

"But I didn't slap hard," Jaemin hisses. He knows better than that.

Donghyuck started earnestly crying a few seconds in their little argument and is now full-on bawling his eyes out, making an even bigger scene than Jisung did. Jaemin rushes to gently pat his back, trying to soothe him the way someone would a baby, all while glaring at Jisung. It is an unspoken rule that no one is allowed to hurt Donghyuck, even if he is being the biggest asshole ever. Neither of them knows the exact reason why Donghyuck is such a crybaby, but they know they should not judge him for it. Donghyuck used to be an orphan, just like them. Perhaps it is a subconscious reflex or something he was taught back at the orphanage. Jaemin is not sure.

"Hyuck, it's okay," he tells the other, gently caressing his back. His words mean little to Donghyuck, and he is aware of that, but he would feel bad if he did not at least try to console him. He might be a brat, but Jaemin is fond of him.

Jisung, although being the real victim here, can not help himself but feel bad. "I'm sorry, Hyuck."

"I just wanted to give you another eyebrow," Donghyuck sobs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Jaemin and Jisung share a look.

"It's okay Hyuck," Jaemin tries again. "We'll fix it! Somehow. But we will! _Right, Sungie?_ "

Jisung looks like he is about to protest, but Jaemin kicks him subtly before he has the chance to. He coughs, wiping his own tears. "Yeah. We'll fix it."

Those seem to be the right words, for Donghyuck stops crying immediately, almost as if on command. He sniffs a bit, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, and then wipes his hand against Jaemin's shoulder. "Nice. I was thinking we could use a black sharpie to fill in the front part. Don't worry, I saw a video on Instagram once, I know how to do it to make it look legit," he says, completely chill, as if he was not bawling his eyes out seconds before.

Jaemin does not know what he should comment on first. He looks at his shirt in disgust, and then at his friend in confusion, and then at his equally as confused brother. "Did—no, why— _wait_. Did you just fucking cry on purpose?"

Donghyuck promptly stops digging through Jaemin's pencil case that he has found on the floor next to his desk. "Uh, no?"

"Donghyuck."

"I wasn't!"

"He was," Jisung tells Jaemin with a frown on his face. He crosses his arms across his chest. "And I'm missing a brow!"

"Keep it down, pipsqueak," Donghyuck grumbles and sniffs, wiping the remains of his tears with the back of his hand again. "I don't want uncle Taeyong storming in and killing us."

"If death is the price that I must pay to see you get strangled, then so be it," Jisung says, and the silence that follows is deafening.

Donghyuck whistles in the end. "Damn, calm down, young Shakespeare."

"I think he's entering his emo phase," Jaemin says.

"I'm literally missing an eyebrow!"

"Stop being dramatic. You're missing half a brow," Donghyuck corrects him.

"I'm—"

" _Hey, boys, dad's asking if_ — oh _wow_ , where's your brow, Sungie?"

The sharpie Donghyuck was holding falls to the floor and rolls over to where Jaehyun is standing with his eyebrows raised. The silence that surrounds them is eerie, and it feels like time has stopped.

And then Jisung downright screams, " _It's Donghyuck's fault_!"

**Purple**

To everyone's surprise, it is Jaehyun who tells Jisung to shut up. He looks around the hallway in an alarmed manner and slips into the room the second he is sure his husband has not heard a single thing from what just happened, closing the door as quietly as he can.

Then he turns around and whisper-yells, "Are you guys crazy?"

All Jisung does is repeat himself. "It's Donghyuck's fault!"

"No, it's not! It's Jaemin's!"

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"I don't care whose fault it is," Jaehyun hisses, walking over to where Jisung is standing. "I'm the one who's going to suffer for it in the end if we don't do something."

Jaehyun loves his husband dearly, but Taeyong has a flair for the dramatic, making mountains out of molehills all the time because he worries so much. If he were to see Jisung, he would flip out, and Jaehyun knows that is something none of them want to, so he covers his mouth with his hand and swallows down the string of curses his body wants to release. They need to work fast.

"I sure hope you have a plan because dinner is in 5 minutes, and if we don’t fix that within those 5 minutes, we're all dead meat," he tells them solemnly. He looks around, hoping to see something that would be of use when a familiar device catches his eye. "Is that my razor?"

Jaemin immediately steps in front of his desk to hide it from his father's view. "We do have a plan."

"I thought I could just like, draw it on with a sharpie," Donghyuck says and bites his lip, waiting for the other man's reaction.

Jaehyun stares at him intensely, so intensely Donghyuck believes he is going to kick him out of the house, but then, to everyone's surprise, he smiles. "That's _genius_."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go, quick. He's going to ban you from our house again if he sees this."

Prompted by Jaehyun's words, Donghyuck runs towards the door where the black sharpie is lying, almost tripping over the enormous Lego box Jisung owns. As he does so, Jaehyun and Jaemin lead Jisung to Jaemin's gaming chair, telling him to keep his bangs down for the rest of the month until the hairs grow back in advance (as if he is stupid and does not know that himself)

They all step back when Donghyuck arrives with the sharpie, giving him enough space to do his magic. The boy removes the cap of the marker with his mouth and spits it out to the side, taking one last step forward and raising his shaking hand. They all hold their breaths, waiting for the first stroke.

Donghyuck hesitates.

"Hurry _up_."

"Don't _push_ me."

"You're taking too long!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm _not_."

"Yes, you are!"

"Oh my god, fine!"

Without much thought, Donghyuck makes the first stroke.

Now, it is a nice stroke. Soft, slightly bent. Not too thick, not too thin. A perfect flick to start an eyebrow.

Except for the color.

"Why the fuck is it purple?" Jaemin asks, stepping closer so he could have a better look. Donghyuck stares at it with the same incredulity Jaehyun is, trying to figure out if it indeed is purple or his mind is playing tricks on him. He takes the marker and scrawls a few lines on the back of his hand just to make sure. They all come out purple.

"You dumbass!" Donghyuck hits Jaemin. "You had the wrong cap on!"

"Oh, God," Jaehyun breathes out, his hand flying to his forehead. "Boys, we don't have time for this."

"Just finish it with the purple! He'll have his bangs down anyway."

"I don't want purple eyebrows!" Jisung protests, swatting Donghyuck's hands away.

"Do it for the greater good, Sungie," his father tells him, clutching his hands in his. He keeps looking back at the door in fear, for he could swear he heard footsteps outside. If Taeyong walks in on them now, Jaehyun will be in deep trouble.

" _Fine_ ," Jisung grunts, allowing Donghyuck to proceed.

Donghyuck promptly starts working on it, drawing a couple more lines to fill in the empty front of Jisung's eyebrow. Both Jaehyun and Jaemin cheer him on, telling him what a good job he is doing. Everything is going well up until Donghyuck steps back, ready to announce he is finished.

And then the door opens.

"Jae, haven't I told you to go and get— _What on earth is going on?_ "

All three of them take a step back, revealing Jisung in all of his glory.

"It's Donghyuck's fault!" he says, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy. Taeyong squints, not even aware of the _fault_. All he can see from the distance is Jisung's eclectic hairdo, and even that is blurry.

 _Luckily_ , Jaemin is there to fill him in. "Dad, it was an accident! Hyuck didn't mean to shave off his eyebrow, it just—"

" _Donghyuck did **what**_?"

* * *

The consequences of Donghyuck's new career path, in chronological order;

  * A week-long ban of Seo Donghyuck from the Jung household, verbally announced by Jung Taeyong seconds after the grand reveal of his son's purple eyebrow
  * A desperate scrub down of the purple-marker eyebrow
  * Unsuccessful removal of the previously mentioned purple eyebrow
  * Very awkward (and cold) dinner
  * Official persecution of Seo Donghyuck
  * Scolding of Jaemin and Jisung
  * Persecution of Jung Jaehyun (and his miserable reconciliation with the living room couch)



**Author's Note:**

> When I was like 13 my dance coach threw me into the senior group cause I was good and they were lacking members, and let me tell you, that was one HELL of an EXPERIENCE. It was like going from a school recital to striptease. Well, not really, but going from wearing a bit of blush for competitions to being covered in glitter from head to toe and caked in foundation is a lot. Eyeliner, highlighter, rouge, fake lashes. I'm telling you, I watch RPDR and some of the queens there wear less make up than I had to wear back then. So there I am, 13, surrounded by all these big girls before a big competition, trying to replicate their stage make up, and I can't help but notice how pretty their eyebrows look as we are getting ready. So of course 13yo me thought I should start plucking my eyebrows too, because all the big girls did that. And fortunately, no, I never managed to fuck up my eyebrows (theres a MUA hiding deep within me) BUT my goshdarnstupid SISTER (who was 8 at the time) saw ME pluck my eyebrows and decided SHE could do the same. But, as I said, she was 8 at the time (equally as dumb as she is now tho) and she took a disposable RAZOR and SHAVED OFF a good chunk of her eyebrow. No one noticed it at first since she used to have these godawful bangs, but one day at dinner my mom realized there is something sparkling underneath her hair: my dumb sister filled in her missing brow with my purple sparkling eyeshadow. Safe to say my mom was livid. She scrubbed it all off with a shower loofah and promised my sister she'll shave both of her eyebrows off if she ever tries to do it again. The end. (And now you know what inspired me to write this)


End file.
